Things
by kd111600
Summary: 2 people get together. One shot.


b Title: "Things" /b   
b Rating: NC-17 /b  
b Pairing: It's a surprise! /b  
b Summary: just a night between 2 people /b

lj-cut text" she vowed in her head never to wear panties again in case something like this should ever happen again in her life" 

The jackets came off first; of course. It had been a particularly cold and rainy day in the Emerald City, and coats had been worn. Those were the first to be taken off in hast; struggles by both trying to take off their coat and still stay attached the other.

Lips stayed connected and hands tried to touch, tried to caress, tried to grope, but it was difficult; trying to stay connected, take off clothes, and walk at the same time.

Next came the first layer of shirts; of course. He was wearing a plaid number and she was wearing a simple long sleeve black top, nothing fancy, simple, like her. They had gotten to the bottom of the stairs at this point; yet another factor added into the equation: stairs.

Lips still tried to stay connected and feet tried to maneuver the steps and hands tried to still take off clothes. Next came the next layer of shirts. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and her, a simple white cami that hugged her small frame. They did bother looking at the others' body at this point; their lips were magnets, refusing to pull apart unless it was to allow an article of clothing to come up and get them closer together.

They were at the top of the stairs when it came to the fourth step of removal. Her bra and his wife-beater (A/N here—apparently some people don't know what a 'wife beater' is. It's like the kind of tank-top under shirts guys where…that's what I've always heard them been called…but when I asked a lady at Wal-Mart one day where they were she couldn't believe what I had called them). They didn't bother being romantic; her slowly pulling off his in a seductive way and staring into his eyes while she did it, or him unhooking her bra and then staring down at amazement. No, there would be none of that tonight; too many emotions and not enough time.

As they walked down the hall, both were topless from the waist down. He decided that even though it was risky, he'd take the chance. He knew where her room was, but he stopped leading her down to it and instead pushed her up against the wall of the hall.

THUMP! she went. But she didn't mind, not at all, in fact, she kind of welcomed it. He moved his body so there was absolutely no space between her back and the wall, or him and her. It was: the wall, her, and him. She wanted to arch her back into him, but she couldn't, but again she didn't mind. He had his hands on her waist, pulling her into him. She could already feel his hardness press into her; she liked it, it felt good to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and felt up and down his back, tracing with her fingers the muscles he had.

He took this opportunity of standing in one spot to kick off his shoes; she took notice and did the same with hers. Once the pair were standing in only their pants, he easily picked her and made her wrap her legs around his waist; again, still with the magnetic lips kissing. He carried her the rest of the way to her room, thankful that the door had been open so no one needed to try to open it.

Once inside the room, and the door shut with a quick move of her foot which he saw as incredible hot as she was still wrapped around his waist , he let her go next to the bed. They both removed their own pants while standing there and continuing to kiss the other. He moved to pull down his boxers and she moved to pull down her panties. This, this is what finally broke their magnetic kiss.

It took every fiber within his body to find the strength to pull away from her. "No…wait…stop," he mumbled, still trying to kiss her at the same time as he spoke. She mumbled back an incoherent word, but he assumed she was asking why, why not the panties?

"Just…keep 'em…on…please," be begged some more against her hot mouth. She did as she was told and kept them on. After he was completely naked, and she only in her panties, he moved so the back of his legs were against her bed, he held on tight to her hips, and fell backwards onto the bed, bringing her with him.

Once they landed, she giggled against his mouth. What a way to sweep a girl off her feet! He smiled as she giggled; it felt good to make her laugh.

He rolled her over so he was on top of her. He broke their kiss for the second time, so he could explore the rest of her body that laid before him.

He started by kissing her jaw law, up to her ear. He nibbled on her ear lobe and breathed his hot, sultry breath into her ear. He kissed her down her neck and along her collarbone. She was laying there, enjoying the pleasure that was being spent on her. She moaned when he had hit a particularly good spot and that was all the encouragement he needed.

He moved on to her breasts. At first he kissed only the space in-between the two breasts, and let his thumbs tweak and harden her nipples. Once they were equally hard, he moved his face so he could focus solely on her right breast. He kissed and licked from the outside of the breast towards her nipple. He knew he was driving her crazy because he could hear her moans coming from her as she tried to lay still. Once he slipped her hard, taunt, nipple into his mouth, she involuntarily arched her back into him, a giant moan escaping her lips.

He smiled and kept going. He sucked and nibbled and swirled his tongue around his nipple. It felt good in his mouth, like it was made especially for his mouth. Then he moved onto her other breast. He performed the same tricks there. Again, arching of her back occurred, along with his moans and whimpers.

He eventually moved his hot mouth down her flat stomach. Her skin was burning and he made it only hotter with each his he laid upon her. He finally reached to wear her panties were. It didn't surprise him that they weren't sexy panties he'd found on other women. Just a simple pair of black panties with the Victoria Secret logo along the ban.

At first he kiss his stomach all along the top of her panties, trying not to actually touch the panties. Then once he kissed around as much as he could reach, he moved to her thighs. He kissed her thighs along the panties there, on each.

She was lying there and thought he was dying. He was causing her to die a slow and painful death. She moaned and groaned and whimpered and thought she was going to die from the momentum building up inside of her. She wanted him; needed him inside of her. This kissing crap was good enough to start out with, but she defiantly needed MORE now.

She reached down and tried to push his head towards her hot, wet center. He only used his head muscles to stay where he was, kissing her right thigh. He wanted her to enjoy this and refused to just rush into it; literally.

After tracing kisses around her panties everywhere that he could reach, he started to kiss the fabric. He kissed the fabric of her cotton panties where her center would be. He could feel the wetness seeping out of her as he kissed her there; he could taste her sweet juices on his mouth.

He could only kiss and lick her panties there for a minute or two before her hips were grinding as his head and he just physically couldn't take it anymore. His willpower had lost and his cock took over controlling his body.

He reached down and yanked her panties off in one grab. She made a noise that was a cross between a yelp and a moan; she was so happy to be free of her panties; she vowed in her head never to wear panties again in case something like this should ever happen again in her life.

He stared down at her pussy and almost came himself. He couldn't believe how wet she was and how swollen her clit was. He had been hard before, but looking at her completely naked in front of him, with her hair fanned out against her pillow and her dripping wet center, he was instantly rock hard.

He moved on top of her, so he was face to face with her again. They looked into each others' eyes and had a "moment". Yes, it was cheesy, and they bother knew it, but they had it. He leaned down, kissed her hard on the mouth and in one hard, forceful thrust, was in her.

He wanted to go slow and take his time, but his cock had taken control and wouldn't allow that to happen. He was thrusting in her hard and fast; he was afraid he was hurting her, but he looked down and saw nothing but pure pleasure in her face.

"Oooh…yesss…oh God!" she moaned into his ear; which drove him more crazy. He knew he wasn't going to last long; not with his wet, tight, pussy engulfing his throbbing cock with every thrust he made into her.

She reached around and grabbed his ass, trying to push him into her deeper. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it felt so right at the same time.

He could tell she was close, her breathing became heavy and faster; he sped up his trusting because he was determined to finish together.

After only another minute, both were coming with the other. He stayed inside of her while they regained their breath.

She curled easily into his strong arms and rested her head onto his chest.

"You realize this now puts you into the 'inappropriate men that I sleep with' category now, right?" Meredith asked, smiling against his chest.

"Yeah, but I know it's just your thing. And I'm sure tomorrow you'll call me an ass at some point, and that's because that's my thing," Alex said.

They both laughed at their "things" and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

/lj-cut 


End file.
